The present invention relates to potato cutting machines and more particularly to machines for cutting continuous helical strips of potatoes preparatory to deep frying the same, such machines being particularly useful in restaurant operation.
A machine of this general type is shown in Ross U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,868, dated May 23, 1950. In this patent the potato or other vegetable is mounted at the end of a screw-threaded shaft which is screwed toward a stationary cutter. Prior art patent to Cupper et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,927 dated Aug. 23, 1955 shows a vegetable slicing machine having a cutting arrangement somewhat similar to that of the present apparatus but in the Cupper machine the vegetable is held stationary and the cutter rotates, the axis of rotation of the cutter being spaced to one side of the vegetable.
The machine of the present invention is a variation of a similar potato cutting machine disclosed and claimed in a copending application of James Chambos et al, Ser. No. 348,942, filed Apr. 9, 1973. The present inventor is a co-inventor in this copending application which now stands allowed.